Kipo Oak
|zodiac = Aries |gender = Female |species = Human (Human/Mute Hybrid) |likes = Friends Astronomy Purple Board Games Benson |dislikes = Fighting |debut = "Burrow Girl" |voice = Karen Fukuhara |alignment = Her wolf pack ( Wolf, Benson, Dave, and Mandu) }}Kipo is the titular main protagonist of Kipo and the Age of Wonderbeasts. Appearance Kipo is a 12 (later 13)-year-old female human with mauve skin, spiky, pale pink hair tied up in a ponytail, and magenta eyes. She wears an off-shoulder gray shirt featuring a small planet graphic layered over a black tank top or unitard, dark purple jeans, and a pair of pink high tops. Formerly, she wore a boilersuit like most other burrow people. Personality Kipo is friendly, optimistic, confident, and (in true Aries fashion) pioneering. Contrary to most humans and mutes, Kipo believes the two can co-exist and acts accordingly--much to everyone's surprise. Her plucky idealism stands out among the hardened cynicism on the surface and usually reveals her as a "burrow girl." In addition to her unusual perspective, Kipo is clearly intelligent, as she is capable of thinking quickly in high-stress situations as well as solving complex mathematical equations uninterrupted for hours. She shares her father's love of astronomy and was dumbfounded when, after years living underground, she finally saw the night sky. History Kipo grew up in the burrows under Las Vistas where she was predominantly raised by her father, from whom she learned a great deal about natural sciences, music, and climbing. It is not entirely clear when or why her mother passed away, but it has been stated that her passing was due to some form of illness. One day while Lio and Kipo are climbing, a mega mute attacks their underground burrow. Lio throws Kipo into the canal to save her. He intends to follow his daughter through the canals to the surface but is blocked by falling rocks. Burrow Girl TBA Powers and abilities Nearing her 13th birthday, Kipo notices increasingly strange abilities alongside disturbing physical mutations. The first indication of enhanced abilities occurs in Season 1, Episode 5 when her pupils mutate into vertical slits allowing her to see clearly in the dark. On her 13th birthday, Kipo and Benson are attacked in Ratland, and Kipo displays super grip strength in one of her arms. At the time, spotted fur sprouts across her shoulder, bicep, and down along her forearm only to fade away. In a later episode, Kipo complains to Jamack about her heightened sense of smell. By the season 1 finale, Kipo steps into her most powerful evolution yet when her right arm mutates into an enlarged cat-like limb complete with pink fur, purple spots, and large claws. * Night Vision '- Pupils that mutate in the dark. * '''Enhanced Smell '- Always present. * '''Enhanced Strength & Speed - Cat-like limbs that mutate under duress; unclear if she can control at will. ** 'Cat Arm -' In "Beyond the Valley of the Dogs", Kipo goes into a dream where her dad and her friends are dancing and singing. They are nearly hit by a meteor but Kipo grows a cat arm with super strength and saves them in the dream, as well as in real life. Episode appearances *01. "Burrow Girl" *02. "Explosion Berries" *03. "Real Cats Wear Plaid " *04. "Cactus Town" *05. "The Astronomers in Turtlenecks" *06. "Ratland" *07. "Mulholland" *08. "Twin Beaks" *09. "Mute-Eat-Mute World" *10. "Beyond the Valley of the Dogs" Trivia * So far, all of Kipo's abilities have shown animal-like features (if not just cat). * Kipo was originally named Minji, which is a common name in Korea. * She, along with Wolf, Dave, and Mandu, is the only character to appear in every episode of the series so far. Gallery Kipo dreamworkstv 3.jpg MEGABUNNY ALL.jpg Kipo Promo Still 1.jpg References ru:Кипо Оак Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Mutes Category:Humans Category:Burrow People